


For Love

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17





	For Love

His mother had loved Pansy and his father had approved of her, and they’d had quite a bit to say when Draco ended their relationship after several years of growing distance and mutual disinterest. Draco had dated casually for a while, then later dated a few witches more seriously. But he’d never brought any of them home to meet his parents until now. He wasn’t sure how they’d react. So he hadn’t told them; he’d simply sent a note informing them that he would be bringing a guest to Sunday dinner, knowing they’d assume it was some business associate who wanted to meet Lucius.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and clasped his beloved’s hand. “Ready, love?” Together they stepped into the massive fireplace and stepped out of the even larger one in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in matching armchairs, each reading a section of the _Daily Prophet_. They looked up and started to warmly greet their son. Then they saw his companion, and Lucius’s face went hard and Narcissa’s smile curdled.

“Mother, Father, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Astoria.” Draco put his arm around his darling’s shoulder.

“Draco, may I have a word with you in private?” Narcissa said icily.

“You can say anything in front of Astoria.”

“Very well. This girl has no grace, no taste, and no discretion. She isn’t worthy of you.”

“I’d almost rather you’d brought home a mudblood, Draco,” Lucius added. “A decent muggleborn like the Granger girl is better than a piece of pureblood trash.”

It was true Astoria had been more than a little wild in her teenage years. But it had been a long time since Rita Skeeter’s tabloid had published those photographs of Astoria in the Chudley Cannons’ changing room, intimately congratulating both Beaters on their game-winning performance. She deserved a second chance, like the one Potter had given the Malfoys.

“We’re leaving,” Draco told his parents. “When you’re ready to apologize to Astoria, send an owl.”

 

After their son had left, Lucius and Narcissa broke into broad grins. “It worked,” Lucius exclaimed.

“Of course it did,” Narcissa said. “Draco has always had a contrary streak.” After her son had broken up with Pansy, whom she’d already nearly loved like a daughter, and dated several excellent witches he never deigned to introduce to her, Narcissa had started to worry. She and Lucius were not getting any younger and Draco was their only child. It was high time he married and produced a new generation of Malfoys.

After meeting the reformed Astoria at a Stonehenge Builders Society luncheon, Narcissa had got to talking with the girl, who it turned out had always had a crush on Draco. Narcissa had confided her fear that her son willfully refused to be happy with any witch he thought would please his parents. They’d come up with a little ploy: Astoria would “accidentally” bump into Draco, and once they were a couple and Draco had informed his parents, Narcissa and Lucius would pretend to disapprove, thereby causing Draco to grasp more tightly to Astoria. It was working perfectly.

“We’ll let him fume and convince himself he’s being persecuted for his deepest love for a night, and send an owl tomorrow,” Narcissa said. “Please pass the ‘International Wizarding Goings-on’ section, dear.”

Lucius switched newspaper sections with his wife and they settled down to enjoy their evening in quiet contentment.


End file.
